Titans emergency seriously?
by Aggie Deneys
Summary: Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Wally West/Flash and Roy Harper/Arsenal have a little mishap while on vacation in Seattle and find themselves in the emergency room at Seattle Grace Hospital. Rated T for a couple words. Thanks Roy.


Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

"I still don't know what you were thinking," Dick Grayson grumbled as the EMTs wheeled him into the emergency room.

Roy Harper scowled, removing the ice pack from his eye. He pointed the pack at his other friend. "Hey, if Fleetfeet there had been on the ball-"

"Don't go blaming me," retorted Wally West. Of the three men, Wally was relatively unscathed. Only his disheveled clothing indicated he had been in some sort of mishap. "We told you she had a boyfriend."

"What do we got here?" The three men continued bickering as the EMTs provided a brief synopsis to the emergency doctor. The men had been involved in a bar fight. The dark-haired man had sustained a knife wound to his shoulder. The EMTs were fairly certain the uncooperative red-haired man, aka Roy, had at least bruised ribs, but he had so far refused to let anyone examine him. The other red-haired man seemed unhurt.

Dr. Miranda Bailey looked at the three men. They appeared to be oblivious of their surroundings. They were well dressed, not a typical look for someone involved in a bar fight. It was also obvious they were in very good physical condition. She inwardly sighed and ran through her resident and intern options. Three good looking men were going to cause a commotion among the female interns and residents, particularly since a quick glance had revealed only one to be wearing a wedding band.

"Grey! Karev!" The two residents appeared. She handed the chart to Meredith. Nodding toward the dark-haired man, she said, "Knife wound." She looked at Alex and pointed to one of the red-haired men. "He needs to have his ribs checked out, but will probably be uncooperative."

Dick had moved to a different gurney. He smiled as the young doctor approached. Perhaps he should be acting a bit more worried, but it was only a knife wound. Been there, done that several times already. He knew the routine. If they had been back in Gotham, he would have had Alfred fix him up. Unfortunately, they were in Seattle on what was supposed to have been a relaxing weekend.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Grey."

The smile remained on his face. "Dick Grayson. No meds, no allergies, no medical conditions."

She returned the smile. "You've been through this routine before." Setting the chart down, she started to remove the gauze the EMTs had applied.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"What happened?"

"Romeo over there," Dick nodded his head toward Roy, "decided to mess with someone else's girlfriend."

"She said they were on a break," Roy growled. He turned and looked at the male doctor standing near him. "What?" he demanded.

"The EMTs think you may have some broken ribs. We'd like to take an x-ray to be on the safe side."

"Go fuck off."

"Roy," Dick said, the warning easily heard in his voice. Roy and Wally both recognized the tone. The Bat voice. Dick had perfected it years earlier. It was dangerous to mess with Dick when he adopted anything Bat.

"They're fine," Roy countered, even though some of the attitude was gone from his voice.

"We're here, get the damn x-rays," Wally commented as he sat on an empty gurney next to Dick's and glanced around the room.

"Fine. Let's do the damn fucking x-rays." Roy hopped off the gurney. "Which way?"

Meredith glanced at Alex. Alex shrugged almost imperceptibly and led the patient away. None of these men seemed overly concerned. It was as if trips to the emergency room and knife wounds were a commonplace occurrence. "Can you take your shirt off? Then I can see the wound better."

The smile returned. "No problem."

Wally rolled his eyes. At least Dick had gotten the woman doctor and not Roy. Had it been Roy, the flirting would be more obvious. With Dick, it was just part of his personality.

With the shirt removed, Meredith unconsciously bit her lower lip and forced herself to act normal. The guy was totally hot. In fact, all three of them were pretty hot. By removing his shirt, Dick had revealed not only an extremely well-toned body, but also numerous old scars. Okay, so maybe knife wounds were old hat. "We should do a scan to make sure no major damage was done."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Just a precautionary measure." Dick sighed. Meredith rummaged through a drawer, removed a hospital gown and handed it to Dick. "Did the EMTs give you anything for the pain?"

"Nah, it's not that bad."

Not that bad? Who was he kidding? Yet, he didn't appear to be in an extreme amount of pain. No paleness or dampness of the skin. Nor did he look as if he were on any illegal drugs. With all those scars, maybe he had just developed an extremely high pain threshold.

"Hey, Mer, did you see…" Meredith turned to see her best friend Christina Yang walking toward her. Christina had stopped and stared at the half dressed young man. Again, an easy smile appeared on the man's face. "Excuse us for a second." Christina pulled Meredith away.

Wally recognized the look. "Man, I can't take you or Roy anywhere," he grumbled. "By the time we leave, both of you will have a list of telephone numbers."

"At least they gave Roy a male doctor."

Wally smiled. "Good point."

In the hallway, Christina stared at Meredith. "Oh. My. God. He's-"

"I know," Meredith agreed softly.

"Married?"

"I don't know. I didn't see a wedding ring. The other one with him does have a ring. Alex got one of them, too. He's another one."

"There's three of them?" Christina stared at her friend in disbelief. Meredith only nodded. "So, what happened?"

Meredith shrugged. "Bar fight. The one with Alex moved on someone else's girlfriend."

"And he's just as hot?"

"Yep."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I have to find Alex." Christina shook her head. "Do you need any help?"

"Well, I have to take him to get scanned."

"I'll come."

Wally looked up as the two women doctors reappeared. Yet another time he was thankful he was happily married and out of the dating game. As usual, Dick seemed oblivious to it. The male doctor would keep Roy in check, at least as long as there were no female nurses around.

"We can go get the scans done now," Meredith informed Dick. She looked at Wally. "It will take about an hour."

"Okay. Where's the cafeteria?"

"It's closed, but there are vending machines."

Wally looked knowingly at Dick. Dick rolled his eyes, shifted his weight and removed his wallet from his back pocket. He tossed the wallet to Wally. "Behave."

"I'm not Roy."

Dick shook his head and watched Wally disappear. He turned back to the doctors. "Okay, where do we go?"

"We're done," Alex announced.

"'Bout time," Roy muttered. He sat up, hiding the grimace of pain. He knew his ribs were hurt. Hopefully, they were just badly bruised, but he suspected at least one had been cracked. So far, the doctor had said little.

Alex appeared at his side. "So, d'you at least win?"

A smirk appeared. "You should see the other guys."

Alex smiled and nodded at Roy's chest. "What happened there?"

Roy didn't think about his scars. They were just part of who he was. But a doctor would recognize the five scars on his chest for what they were – gunshot wounds. "Wrong side of the gun."

Alex quirked an eyebrow. "Looks like you're damn lucky to be alive."

"You could say that."

He placed the films on a lightbox. Pointing to one of the x-rays, he said, "You have a small hairline fracture here. Otherwise, just bad bruising."

"Tape 'em up and let me go home."

As they walked back to an exam room, Alex weighed whether he should ask. The patient had the potential to be a total ass. Alex actually saw a bit of himself in the man. Why not risk it? "So, what d'you do that you were on the wrong side of a gun?" Alex also noted the man hid his pain well. So far, he hadn't asked for any painkillers.

"Suppose you could call me a security consultant." They walked into an exam room. Roy positioned himself on the exam table. Both Dick and Wally were nowhere in sight. Dick was probably having x-rays or scans or whatever the hell needed to be done for a knife wound. Wally was probably searching for food or calling his wife. The man was totally whipped, not that he would ever make that comment within Linda's hearing distance. "Do you know where my friends are?"

"I'll go ask."

Roy watched as the doctor left the room. When no one was looking, he gently touched his left ribs with his right hand, failing to hide the grimace when he touched the cracked rib. When he looked up again, he saw two female doctors standing in the hallway looking at him. A rakish smile appeared. No matter the level of pain, beautiful women always deserved a little flirting. "Can I help you ladies?"

One of the doctors blushed and quickly walked away. The other one also blushed and stammered, "No, we were – I was – I…um…noticed you looked like you were in pain and I thought I'd see if there was anything I could do."

"How about wait in here with me?" The women doctors were definitely lookers at this hospital. He'd have to remember that if he ever required medical care in Seattle again.

"Um, sure."

"And you're doctor?"

"Dr. Grey."

Roy frowned. Wasn't Dr. Grey treating Dick? "There's two of you?"

"Oh, that's my sister Meredith. I'm Lexi."

"Ah. Nice to meet you, Lexi. I'm Roy." Roy noticed her staring at the scars on his chest.

"What happened?"

"Bullets."

"You've been shot five times?"

"Technically I was shot five times at the same time."

"What were you doing?"

"An informant went bad."

"You're a police officer?"

"No, more like a security consultant." He noticed her frown slightly as she processed the information. Before she could ask who he worked for, he removed his wallet and opened to his picture of Lian. The love he felt for his daughter couldn't be described. He would do anything for her. He had also learned being a single dad had its perks. And showing a picture of Lian was bound to change the direction of their conversation. "This is my little girl Lian."

Lexi took the wallet. Looking at the picture, she smiled. "She's adorable."

"Man…" Roy turned to see Wally standing in the doorway. "Dick has them fawning over him and now you."

"If you'd lose that damn wedding ring, you would, too."

"And face Linda's wrath?"

Roy pretended to cough. "Whipped."

"Shut up, Roy." Wally opened a bag of potato chips.

"Where's Dick?"

"They wanted to do a scan of his shoulder, make sure no serious damage done. What about you?"

"Cracked rib."

Lexi tried to follow the conversation. The two men were exceedingly relaxed. They had another friend here? "I'll go get some pain meds," she said to no one in particular. She bumped into Alex as she was leaving, noticing the questioning look on his face. She quickly walked away before he could ask any questions, particularly what she had been doing in the exam room. Roy was…was…wow. And his friend? Also wow.

She stopped at the nurses' station to try to regain her bearings. Callie Torres looked up and noticed Lexi looked flustered. "What's wrong?"

"Did you see the patient Alex has?" Callie shook her head. "He's…he's…I can't describe him... And his friend is the same."

Callie frowned. "What…annoying? Mean? Funny?"

"Hot."

Christina walked up. "Are you talking about the patient Meredith has?"

"No, Alex."

"That's right, I still have to see him. Meredith's patient is all sculpted muscles, great smile, perfect gentleman." Christina sighed and rested her chin on her elbow.

"Yeah, but his chest and back are covered with scars," Meredith added, setting the chart on the counter.

"That sounds like Alex's guy. Muscles, fabulous body, but five gunshot scars on his chest."

"Scars give character," Christina noted.

"Yeah," whispered Lexi dreamily.

"You three are pathetic," Callie said. "Three hot men. Right."

"If you don't believe us, go to exam room four. They're all in there." They watched Callie walk toward the exam room.

"Do you think we could get the third guy to take his shirt off?" Lexi asked.

"Just sort of line them up," Christina said.

"And enjoy," Meredith finished.

"What are you three doing? Don't you have a patient?" Miranda asked, looking at Meredith.

"Yes, ma'am." Meredith walked away quickly.

Miranda looked at Christina and Lexi. "Don't you two have anything better to do?"

"I'll go help Meredith."

"I'll go help Alex."

Miranda frowned to herself as the two women walked away. Then it came to her. The man with the knife wound and his friend with the bad ribs. She walked toward the exam room, noticing several nurses loitering outside, as well as three residents – Alex, Christina and Meredith, one intern – Lexi, and one doctor – Callie, in the room. "Get back to work," she ordered the nurses. Stepping inside the room, she noticed two of the men were shirtless. The other was perched on a chair. "What's going on here?" she demanded. "It takes five doctors to stitch a shoulder and tape some ribs? Alex, you stay. Everyone else, out." The men smiled. Alex rolled his eyes. The women doctors quickly hurried out. "Sorry about that. We'll have you stitched up shortly."

"No problem," Dick said.

Miranda grabbed the supplies she needed and turned to begin work. It was then she noticed the scars. "What happened to you?"

"Clumsy?" Dick suggested. Roy snorted. Wally grinned.

"Why do I have the feeling that's not the case?" She looked at Roy and the five gunshot scars. "And you? Clumsy, too?"

"Nah, just too slow."

She looked at the man on the chair. "So, you clumsy and slow, too?" Dick and Roy laughed. Wally looked offended.

"Nah, he's not clumsy or slow, just whipped." Roy smirked.

"Excuse me?"

"Nevermind," Dick said quickly before Roy could make a bigger fool of himself.

Sometime later, Miranda finished stitching up the wound. Alex had finished wrapping Roy's ribs earlier. As she had worked, the three men had seemed to forget she was even there. They had quickly relaxed. It was apparent they were close friends. Yet, the scars made her worry. There was more to this story. She had decided to see what she could learn. "So, where are you from?"

"Gotham," Dick had answered.

"Star City."

"Keystone City."

East Coast, West Coast and the Midwest. "What brings you to Seattle?"

"Just looking for a short vacation. We don't get to see each other too often," Dick had explained.

"And what is it you do?"

"Sort of security consultants." Roy had stated.

"All three of you?"

"Yeah."

They were being vague on purpose. She stopped questioning them and let they talk some more. As before, they seemed to forget she was there. She focused on their conversation and their varied nicknames for each other – Short Pants, Robbie, Arrow Breath, Arrowhead, Fleetfeet, Twinkletoes. When she finished, she reviewed what they needed to do and shook their hands. Neither of the men had taken any painkillers. None of them had seemed particularly worried. All of them had been extremely familiar with the medical procedures.

As she completed the charts, her mind went back to one comment. Roy had aimed it at Dick when Dick had grown uptight – 'don't go all bat on us.' The 'bat' seemed important. Gotham. Star. Keystone. Her mind searched. There was something familiar about the three men. They had been in tremendous physical condition. When her hand had accidentally knocked the chart off the bed, Roy had moved lightning quick to grab it, commenting to Wally that he wasn't the only one with lightning reflexes. Wally had commented by tossing his empty cup into the garbage and saying Roy wasn't the only one who could hit a target. Gotham. Bat. Star. Arrow. Keystone. Lightning.

The pen paused. Nah, she thought, it couldn't be, could it? She sat down in the desk chair at the nurses' station, clicked on the internet and stared at the empty search box. What to ask? She typed the word 'hero' and then each of the city names. Keystone came back with only one – Flash. Star City also came back with only one Green Arrow. Arrow…yet it didn't feel right. A few clicks later she learned Green Arrow had had a sidekick who had gone by the name Speedy and now went by Arsenal. Going back to the Flash, she researched and learned the previous Flash had had a sidekick, Kid Flash. The search results for Gotham focused on Batman…and Robin.

Speedy, Kid Flash and Robin. Her mind did the calculations. It had to have been. It explained the scars. It explained the comments. It explained the closeness the three men had shared. Miranda smiled to herself and shook her head, thankful her residents and interns hadn't figured out that tidbit.

Another eventful night in the emergency room of Seattle Grace.


End file.
